The Talk!
by Wonderwriter111
Summary: <html><head></head>When Zach come to stay at Gallagher, him and Cammie can't seem to keep their hands off each other. What would Rachel, and especially Joe, say? Cammie knows her mother is going to embarrass her, and it is going to be sooner rather than later.</html>
1. Chapter 1

I run down the stairs and jump into Zach's arms. He spins me around, squeezing me tightly.

'I have missed you Gallagher Girl,' he whispers into my ear when he drops me to the floor. I smile at him contently. I stand on my tiptoes and press my smile against his soft lips. It is one of the most romantic kisses we have ever had.

I take his hand and walk through the school we live in. I have missed him so much. But now that my Mom has finally agreed to let the boys stay here for the rest of the summer term, I can relax. As long as Zach is here then I am safe. When we are together it is simple. Just nice and smooth. There is no COC talk. No spy talk. No deep feelings talk. It is just him and me. The two of us, together again!

'I can't take you into my room. The guys will freak at me.' Zach looks down at me apologetically.

'Same.' I cast my gaze down to my feet and shuffle gently from on to the other. He is just staring at me. It is quite freaky.

'Hey.' He places his finger underneath my chin and brings my head upwards so our eyes meet. 'Don't look away from me like that. I just want to look at your beautiful face, that is all.' My heart suddenly melts. He is the nicest, cutest, hottest and sweetest guy anyone could ask for!

I suddenly reach up towards him, sliding my hand around his neck. I pull him down to my height and start to kiss his lips intently.

He pulls back after a while, his eyes wide with horror! 'Well hello Cameron!' He winks at me and moves his hand down from my head to the small of my back. 'What if we get caught?' I look around at the abandoned corridor we are standing in. I push Zach to the left where the corridor joins onto the Hall of History. Shadows are covering our faces. Hopefully no one can see us. If they can… oh well!

I start again. This time plunging my tongue straight into Zach's mouth. He tries to hold back a little groan as my hands work their way around his body. I slip my hands up his shirt, feeling his six-pack. His tongue is exploring my mouth now, pressing against my gums and my own tongue. And then he suddenly stiffens and pulls away. His body is still pressed against mine, and I am pressed against the wall, and his hands are placed firmly on the wall next to my head.

'Did you hear that?' he whispers softly, his minty fresh breath feels warm against my skin.

'Mmmm,' I answer back, exploring his chest with my hands.

'I am serious Cammie.' I look around, suddenly aware he is scared that we might get caught. To be honest, I am not really bothered.

I drag myself away from him and hop to the right, checking at one end of the corridor. No one. I turn back and look out across the Hall of History. Still no one.

'The coast is clear,' I say to him with a sexy look in my eye.

'Well then, where were we?' My heart starts to race again as Zach presses himself against me. I can feel his heart beating against mine. I can hear his breath as he nibbles at the side of my ear. He moves downwards and starts to suck at my neck.

'Yes, I know that Patricia. I will see to it immediately.' I drop dead and turn sideways. My mom is walking towards us. I push Zach off me quickly and turn to her.

'Hey mom,' I say quickly, leaning against the wall and looking at my nails in a casually way, NOT! You are meant to be a spy, be cool Cammie!

She looks at me, then at Zach. She has probably already noticed Zach's ruffled hair and the love bite on my neck. She probably already knew what we were doing before she even turned to corner.

'Hey kiddo. Zach.' And then she walked off. I sight drastically. Zach looks over at me from the other side of the corridor.

'Secret passageway?' he asks me, relieved that my mom didn't bite his head of there and then.

I nod and Zach grabs my hand, leading me into the library.


	2. Chapter 2

'Butter please Liz,' I say at dinnertime after a long and soothing day relaxing with Zach. She hands me the butter but doesn't take her eyes off me when I thank her. I look up from my plate to see two more sets of eyes glaring at me.

'What have I done now?' I ask, half joking and half worried.

'What were you doing today?' Macey asks me. I blush immediately. I have a feeling she already knows.

'Oh you know just hanging.' I breath out heavily and I again, holding my breath for what is about to come.

'Right. Who with?' Macey can hardly hold back her grin of excitement and soon, all three off them are in hysterics.

'Have you… you know?' Bex asks me, nudging my arm with her elbow.

'No!' I say offended. 'Who do you think I am?'

'It's just we heard that you were last seen going into the library passageway with Zach, and you two looked pretty friendly. And you didn't come out for hours,' Liz giggles as she speaks.

'And who told you that?' I look at them with my eyebrows raised.

'Tina,' they all say in unison, rolling their eyes and laughing.

'So you didn't go into the passageway with Zach?' Liz asks, just to clarify.

'I did, but not to do what she said!' I laugh along with my three best friends until I feel the sensation of someone's eyes burning into my back. Then a tall shadow appears over my food and I spin around.

'Mom?' I say, trying to listen to what my friends are talking about. Hopefully the subject has changed from what Zach and I did today.

'Hey honey. Can you come to my office after you finish dinner please? I need to talk to you.' I look up at her. She doesn't look worried, but serious. Why? What has happened?

'Is everything OK?' I ask, starting to freak out a bit.

'Yeah. I just need to talk to you.' She smiles at me and walks away. What could she possibly want to talk to me about?

I look back to my friends, slightly confused about my Mom's recent request.

'What does she want to talk to you about?' Ella asked, shoving a piece of sweet and sour chicken into her mouth.

'I don't know.' I look across at my friends, wondering if they had picked up any clue as to why she wants to talk to me. They are spies after all! But then again, my Mom is the best spy I know, so if she wants to hide something then she won't have any trouble hiding it.

'I suppose I shall just have to wait and see,' I said, smiling weekly at my friends.

'I suppose you will.' I sighed gently and spooned a mouthful of rice into my mouth. Why does Mom always have to get me thinking?

I knock on the door to the headmistress' office and waited for permission to enter.

'Come in.' I hear a little soft voice chirp from inside. I push at the door and waltz into the office I know so well.

'Hey kiddo. I didn't know it was you!' Mom stands up from the seat positioned behind her desk and walks around it.

'Take a seat.' She points to the couch in the corner of the room. I flump down onto it, looking up at her. She has a sense of nerves inside her eyes. My skin suddenly shivers cold and I wonder what could possibly make Rachel Morgan nervous!

'Mom, are you OK? You are kind of scaring me?' I cringe as I have to admit it. She looks at me and smiles deeply.

'No, of course not darling! I just need to talk to you!'

'Talk about what?' I ask, realizing that the tension has suddenly become too much and that I need to know, NOW!

'Be patient,' she says half jokingly and half serious.

I mouth 'sorry' to her and sit back, ready for what she is about to tell me.

'Right,' Mom says, standing up and pacing around the coffee table she was just sitting on. 'I don't really know how I am going to word this Cammie, so just bear with me.' She stops pacing and takes a deep breath in, then lets it all out again. She is facing the opposite direction and all I can see is the back of her head. She suddenly turns around and looks at me. Then, she blushes! She seriously blushes!

'Mom, what is it?' She walks back over to me and sits back down on the coffee table.

'I saw you and Zach today.' And that is it. My Mom and I have suddenly reached a place beyond awkwardness. My heart starts to beat ferociously and my throat becomes dry.

'Oh.' I don't know what to say? What the hell am I supposed to say? I never thought my Mom and I would be having the conversation!

'And I know you don't want to listen to this, but I think it is time we talked about stuff like this.' And this time, it is me who is jumping up from my seat.

'Do we really have to?' I fiddle wit my hair and look at my feet, totally embarrassed!

'Yes we do Cameron. Now sit. I do not want a pregnant teenage daughter!' she says very sternly.

'I am not going to get pregnant Mom! Seriously?'

'Well sit Cameron so we can talk!' I walk over to the couch and sit back down.

'So, I saw you with Zach.' I cringe even more inside. I think I am going to throw up when I leave this room. 'It was pretty intense.' I have pretty much stopped breathing.

'Mom!' I groan, looking away from her.

'So, Cameron. We need to talk, about this stuff.'

'Yes Mom I know! You have said that. Can we please just get this over with.' _So I can go and SCREAM into a pillow. _

'How far have you gone?' I look at her; appalled she has suddenly just come out with that question.

'I am not answering these questions.'

'Fine, then we can talk about something else.' _Thank you God! _

'Do you know about contraception?'

'Yes!' I rush out quickly!

'All forms of it?'

'Yes!'

'So Cam, I will ask you again, how far have you gone?' I don't answer. I just sit there, looking at my nails. 'Or, I can just wait.' Still silence. 'Or I can just guess. And by your silence, I am going to guess the worst!' I look alert quickly.

'No Mom. Don't guess. Before you do anything. Before you keep us apart, or go and tell Joe and Abby, let me tell you, I haven't had sex!' I nearly barf as I say the S word in front of my Mom.

'Good. That is all I wanted to know.' So is this talk over?

'So tell me, how far have you gone?' I shudder in my skin. It's not over!

'Not that far.'

'Cameron?'

'Mom, please. Do you have to know?' She nods. I pause. Should I tell her?

'Third base.' Did I just tell my Mother that? Urgh! I don't think we are ever going to have the same relationship ever again!

'OK. Thank you Cameron.' I look up and see her studying me.

'I am not lying!'

'I never said you were.' A slight smile creeps onto her face. I am not smiling. This is not the most pleasant thing.

'You may go. But don't think we are dropping this subject. We are still going to talk about this.' I groan as I drag myself from the coach and basically sprint for the door.

I pull myself out of the room and fall back against the door, sighing deeply.


End file.
